U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,535 discloses engine fuel injector control means that includes a mechanical means for varying the fuel injection advance in accordance with changing engine speed. The present invention relates to engine fuel injector control means that utilizes electrical means for achieving a variable fuel injector advance. In its preferred form the invention utilizes a single speed sensor network and timing advance circuit for the individual injector energizer circuits; this arrangement minimizes duplication of components and thus reduces overall costs.